(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain ester and ester-amide derivatives of glycolic acid which have exhibited antimicrobial activity.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The germicidal activity of certain lipid compounds has long been known. Soap is a familiar example. Various fatty acids and their derivatives have found use as antiseptics and disinfectants, and also as preservatives for drugs and cosmetics. In recent times, however, the fatty antimicrobials have to a considerable degree been replaced for such applications by more potent synthetic nonfatty compounds. More recently, many of the latter materials have come under suspicion by regulatory agencies because of their toxicity and side reactions. The pendulum is swinging back in favor of naturally occurring or derived lipid materials for application as antimicrobials and preservatives in food, pharmaceuticals, and other organic materials of commerce which are subject to bacterial or fungal attack, and in the formulation of self-preserving cosmetics.
In the search for antimicrobial agents for use in commercial products, it is necessary to ascertain the relative degree of inhibition that can be attained with any specific microorganisms under normal conditions of product use in accordance with the chemical and physical properties of the product. Minor differences in structure may result in one compound being inactive while a very similar compound has potent broad spectrum antimicrobial activity. Also, some compounds may be selectively active against only one or a small number of microorganisms, while another very similar compound shows a broad spectrum of activity against many types of organisms. Thus, screening is necessary in evaluating new compounds for potential use as antimicrobial agents, followed by intensive testing for specific end uses of those compounds found to have antimicrobial activity.